Eclipse at Sunset
by FlamingEclipse
Summary: A strange Umbreon makes strange friends in a strange school. And you can be assured that it's going to get even worse than expected. Rated T to be safe content wise.
1. Prologue

First fanfic. I hope that you enjoy. I'll update whenever I can.

I don't own Pokemon. And this is based off of Awesome Sawss's fanfiction That Glaceon. This is going to be similar, but quite different.

Without further delay, let the story begin!

Prologue

Eclipse was a strange Umbreon. He had jet black fur, crimson red eyes, and sky blue rings of a shiny Umbreon, instead of the normal golden rings. He went to a strange school. AND achieving high grades. But due to his timidity, he would stutter when talked to. And he would try to slip out of conversations. Seems like a mostly normal life. HA! Far from it. Let's take a look at the said Umbreon. Shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

Took a bit longer than it would have. It somehow got erased and I had to redo it. Sorry.

I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter one

Eclipse woke due to the annoying sound of his alarm clock, and reluctantly slid out of bed.

"Another day, another day of less school later." Said Eclipse as he got ready for the torture facility known as school. The Oddish colored Umbreon with normal colors.

"Morning sweetie!" Said an overly-excited Umbreon, as if anything exciting ever happened on a Monday morning.

"Hi Mom." Replied Eclipse in an emotionless voice.

The Umbreon called 'Mom' is the only Pokemon that Eclipse could talk to with no problem. Considering the fact that his dad left them.

His mom placed his breakfast on the table: fried eggs, bacon and toast made themselves known as the delicious smell entered into Eclipse's nostrils. A blatant smile unknowingly crept across his face before he mercilessly devoured the food in front of him. Not too long later, Eclipse's stomach was filled with a meal fit for a king. That ,or a 16 year old Umbreon.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mom. I'll see you later!" Exclaimed Eclipse as he trotted towards the door.

"Okay sweetie, have a good day at school!" Yelled his Mom as she went up the stairs to her room.

The realization hit him like a Hitmonchan: Be dreaded school.

His mood taking a full U-Turn, reverting back to the miserable, zombie-like state that he had when he woke up. A depressed sigh left his lips as he headed towards school, shutting the door behind him.

Eclipse entered the large school as hundreds of Pokemon hustled and bustled to get to their classes. Eclipse Ekansed (Snaked. Ekans backwards is snake) through the crowd, occasionally muttering a little 'Sorry' or 'Excuse me' from time to time. Once he was free from the mass of students, he headed down the corridor to his form room, 935.

When he entered the class room, everyone was already sitting in their assigned seats, as if there wasn't a giant mass of students right in front of that very room. Keeping his eyes facing the floor, Eclipse made his way to his seat and sat down as his teacher wrote their names down on the register.

Immediately, the door was forcefully flung open, damaging it's hinges as a purple and white blur dashed in at enough speed that a Speed form Deoxys's jaw would drop.

Among the clouds of dust that followed the said blur resided a sweaty Glaceon, who had made it just in time for class.

"Am... I late?" Said the panting Glaceon to the still-stunned teacher, of which was a Sceptile.

The Astonished and stupefied teacher replied with a dazed look on his face, before quickly regaining his composure with a generic 'Ahem'.

"Ah, you must be new here?" Asked the Sceptile.

"Yeah, my name is Sunset Glacier." Responded the Glaceon, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Alright, my name is Mr. Blade or 'Sir'. Please take your seat."

Sunset turned around and scanned for an available seat, until she Foresighted (just tell me if you don't want the puns) one, right in front of a certain Umbreon who was staring out the window. Since she was going to be sitting here for the rest of the semester, Sunset decided that it was a good time to make some friends. She walked up to her chair and turned to the Umbreon behind her, and attempted to get his attention by tapping his shoulder .

"Excuse me?"

Eclipse shook himself free from the grasp of his daydream and looked towards the Pokemon touching him.

"Uhhh..."

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Sunset. What's your name?" Questioned the Glaceon .

Eclipse quickly looked to the floor as he spoke his answer. "Erm... M-My n-name is E-Eclipse."

"Okay, I hope we can be friends then." Returned the Glaceon with a nonchalant smile on her face, before she turned around to face the direction of the chalk board.

Eclipse let out a sigh of relief before noticing that the room was unnaturally quiet and looked around, only to be mirrored by the stares of his classmates. Almost instantaneously, the room echoed (voiced) with sentences such as:

"Look! The new girl is talking to that unacknowledged Umbreon... What was his name again?"

"Woah, look at loner boy talking to the new girl!"

And;

"OMA! THE NOOB GOIL TLK 2 BLACK DOG 420 NO SCOOPER! 1!"

Eclipse surely did not enjoy the attention he was getting, and slumped in his seat, a major fluster on his cheeks.

" _This is going to be a long year."_

Thanks for reading. Another coming soon.


End file.
